I Think I Like Them Scrambled
by Crzaedforcookies.com
Summary: The night before her first day of high school, Sakura Kinomoto makes a certain wish, and next day finds 4 eggs lying beneath her on the bed... Crossover with...? Can you guess? Collaboration with animefortune2468.
1. Chapter 1

The night before her first day of high school, Sakura Kinomoto makes a certain wish, and next day finds 3 eggs lying beneath her on the bed... Crossover with...? Can you guess?

I _know_ it's a weird title, but it's the first thing that popped into my head! It doesn't have much to do with the actual story either…

YES, this is a crossover with SHUGO CHARA! Don't be shy to reward yourself with a platter full of giant chocolate chip-peanut butter-fudge cookies if you guessed it right! Unless you're allergic. Then forget about it :)

ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Eggs...

I've always liked eggs.

They are wondrous things, don't you think?

First, they're delicious, (I think I like them scrambled) and healthy, and stuff like that.

Second, you might/may (which one's the correct one?) not know it, but they're a hilarious and an extremely amusing form of entertainment. (Have you ever tried playing catch with them?)

Third – well, I don't have a third, but I can tell you a whole lot of facts about them! Like, they're round, and white, and um... yellow on the inside, WHICH IS CALLED THE YOLK, BY THE WAY! I finally remembered!

And um... Oh yeah!

Mammals aren't supposed to be able to lay eggs right?

...

Right!

And on a COMPLETELY related and NOT off-topic note, only the Easter bunny can lay bright, multi-colored eggs, right? (Do bunnies lay eggs?)

Right! (Probably)

...

So will _someone_ please explain to me the four seemingly EASTER eggs I found under me and my sheets, which I think I supposedly laid?

* * *

I think this is probably gonna be an AU, though I'm not quite sure yet (insert sheepish grin) since I don't really have a plot either (YET), which is really BAD of me. :( Don't worry! I'm giving myself a stern scolding right now :).

Note: the phrases in brackets in the actual story are not MY thoughts, but Sakura's. I will indicate when there's an Author's Note in the middle of the story.

Sakura is going to be quite scatter-brained in this fic, because... I guess I just kinda like her that way? She MIGHT end up in a love triangle with IKUTOOOOOOO 333, and Syaoran (who is really just plain Syaoran). I don't think Amu is going to appear in this fic, but I don't mind taking suggestions! Please do, give suggestions, because there are a lot of ways this story could go, and I want your opinion:). If you see anything where the information I wrong, or anything else you don't agree with, (which has to be something that I am actually capable of changing) PM me, or tell me in a review!

R&R! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to an anonymous reviewer reminding me to put this story in crossovers. I forgot. XD

Thanks to cherryleaf92 for the idea. :) I'm going to use it, but it's just going to be a little different.

This story is now a collaboration between me and animefortune2468.

Thanks for waiting!

This chapter was written by animefortune2468. :)

* * *

Chapter 2

Okay, calm down Sakura...Maybe Touya is playing some kind of joke on you… That has to be it, right? I mean, that could only be the most LOGICAL reason. Right?...Right?!

I mean, I know the female anatomy has eggs but...Not EASTER EGGS! I mean, that's totally illogical and against rules of science! And… I'm late for my first ever day of high school. Wait…WHAT!?

"TOUYA! HOW COME YOU DIDN'T WAKE ME UP!" I yelled, rushing into my school uniform, quietly slipping my Easter eggs into my school bag. I ran downstairs while pulling my hair up.

"Dad, did you see Touya. . . DAD!? WHERE IS EVERYBODY!" I yelled out in panic. Did the world end or something? Holy crow (_AN: Yes, she says Holy crow Don't judge. XD) _…Wait… Look at the clock, Sakura… It's one in the morning, not one if the afternoon…

Oops.

"Sakura… Would you kindly explain what the HECK YOU ARE DOING UP THIS EARLY!?" I gulped, turning around to face my big brother sheepishly.

"Hehehe. . . Well. . . It's, I just thought it was one in the afternoon…Sorry…" I mumbled, climbing back upstairs.

"This is a great start to my first day of school…" I grumbled quietly to myself.

* * *

"Hey, Sakura! How are you doing?" Tomoyo Daidouji, my best friend since elementary school, called out, waving at me. I waved weakly in response.

"Hey… How are you doing?" I mumbled, looking around, hoping that nobody could see my eggs peeking slightly out of my bag.

"Why so glum, Sakura? It's our first day of high school! Usually you'd be jumping around, ecstatic!" Tomoyo declared, grinning at me. I laughed, slowly relaxing.

"Yeah, I guess I would…" I said, smiling back at the dark haired girl.

Tomoyo's really…perfect. I mean, my plain brown hair and green eyes were nothing compared to Tomoyo's family status and her good looks! I mean, she could be a model, or an idol! She's that good-looking! She's a good student, a great singer, and an even better best friend.

"Hey, Sakura. Glad to see you aren't late." My heart skipped a beat, turning around to face Syaoran Li, my friend/rival.

"Shouldn't you be in Hong Kong, Li?" I asked, smiling, but crossing my arms over my chest. Syaoran scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"I'm back now, obviously. What? Did you miss me?" Syaoran teased lightly, grinning. I was blushing. So what if I had missed him? "Hey, if you keep acting so childish, you'll never get a boyfriend."

Hey!

"For your information, I got a boyfriend while you were away!" I blurted out, feeling slight satisfaction that his eyes widened slightly in disbelief.

"Oh, really? And who would that be?" Syaoran asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That would be…him!" I said, pointing at a blue-haired guy about five yards away from us.

...

_'This may turn out to be a mistake… Oh dear…'_ I thought, turning on my heel and marching away from the scene, hoping Syaoran would forget about the whole ordeal.

* * *

AF2468: I can't believe you got me into this... Oh well. XD At least I get more writing practice. Review and brace yourself for Crzaed's chapter next.

CFC: Check out AF2468 (Code name!) 's profile. Her full username is animefortune2468. :)

R&R!


End file.
